We have used degenerate primers in PCR of DNA from yeast and medusa to identify genes homologous to those in the thyroid/steroid family of nuclear receptors. We have cloned and partially sequenced five different genes from yeast that appear to be homologous to the thyroid/steroid family. An additional 20 have been identified which are almost identical in the primer region but are somewhat divergent elsewhere. Some of these will be cloned and sequenced. Preliminary experiments with medusa DNA show after PCR, bands on a gel, one of which is the right size for a zinc finger protein.